


Не сейчас

by Polyn



Series: try not to fall in love with the Pale Rider [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Бета:  Chrissy69Предупреждения: ООС, бессмысленное инфернальное мимимиПримечание: написано по мотивам заявки Ataraxia dont come из внутрикомандного треда заявок  WTF Devil May Cry 2015





	Не сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Chrissy69  
> Предупреждения: ООС, бессмысленное инфернальное мимими  
> Примечание: написано по мотивам заявки Ataraxia dont come из внутрикомандного треда заявок WTF Devil May Cry 2015

Смерть представить себе не мог, что падать придётся так долго. Прошли секунды, минуты, часы, дни и месяцы, а он всё летел и летел.  
"Может быть, так и должна выглядеть гибель", – подумал он. Любопытство словно разбудило его, заставило оглядеться по сторонам, и Смерть понял, что от него остался только призрак. Души нефилимов рассеялись, пропали. Он был один в пустоте, между бытием и небытием, он продолжал падать, но почти не двигался.  
Годы, столетия, эпохи могли миновать в живых мирах, а он не приблизился бы ко дну Колодца Душ.

Он не чувствовал ни тоски, ни страха. Воспоминания не мучили его – наконец-то он всё сделал правильно. Он не спешил к полному забытью и мысленно согласился падать хоть целую вечность. Спокойствие наполнило его существо, и кругом как будто стало светлее.

Синяя тень, такая же призрачная, как он сам, упала в Колодец рядом. Вот она сильно торопилась и чуть не пролетела мимо, но Смерть из любопытства поймал её. Он не собирался задерживать соседа – это был маленький мальчик, демон, – но хотел перекинуться хотя бы парой слов.  
Пойманный за руку, мальчик резко остановился. Сначала шарахнулся прочь от Смерти, потом замер, разглядывая его. Демонёнка сопровождал дух оружия, древнего и мощного, но хозяин был слишком мал и слаб, чтобы использовать его здесь.  
– Кто ты? – спросил Смерть. И удивлённо моргнул в следующее мгновение: демон стал человеком. Таким же маленьким, таким же ошарашенным – и разъярённым.  
Они висели в пустоте друг перед другом, мальчик держал в левой руке катану и уже не падал. Высвободив правую, за которую его ловил Смерть, он красноречиво положил её на рукоять.  
– А ты? – серые глаза злобно прищурились. Даже здесь, за гранью гибели, ребёнок готовился к сражению – и с кем!..  
Смерть улыбнулся и тут же пожалел о том, что его лицо больше не скрыто маской.  
– Смерть. Бледный Всадник.  
– Я Вергилий. Сын Спарды, легендарного тёмного рыцаря, – с достоинством представился ребёнок.  
И Смерть понял, что его собеседник не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, кого встретил.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он как можно вежливее. Его забавляла серьёзность ребёнка – полукровки, вероятно. Раньше Смерть ничего не слышал ни о чём подобном, но он давно уже знал, что у возможного нет границ.  
– Умираю, – раздражённо ответил Вергилий, бросив по сторонам неприязненный взгляд. – А мне нельзя.  
Смерть чуть не спросил: "Отец запретил?", – и изгнал из сознания промелькнувшую тень зависти. У мальчика был отец.  
– Почему? – спросил Смерть тем же уважительным тоном.  
– Мама там. И Данте, – на мгновение Вергилий разозлился ещё сильнее, чем до этого. – Младший брат.  
Гримаса боли исказила лицо Смерти. Он так давно носил маску, что отвык скрывать эмоции. Вергилий не выказал ни малейшего сочувствия – то ли от природной безжалостности, то ли из уважения к Смерти.  
– Мне нужно назад, – он посмотрел вверх.  
Смерть взглянул тоже и мгновенно призраки кос оказались у него в руках: к ним стремительно приближались какие-то тени. И в том, что намерения у них самые недружелюбные, Смерть не сомневался. Здесь, в этой странной промежуточной реальности, он всем своим существом ощущал чужую ненависть и желание убить. С тихим щелчком Вергилий выдвинул меч из ножен. Демоническая энергия прокатилась по его призраку, наполнила его синим светом.  
– Это за мной, – с холодным презрением произнёс он.  
"Ты что, предлагаешь мне отодвинуться и не мешать?.." – удивился Смерть.  
– Если ты не против, я приму участие, – ухмыльнулся он. – Умирать оказалось на редкость скучно.  
Вергилий не ответил, превратившись.  
Вместе они бросились навстречу противникам. Смерть тут же утратил чувство направления. Он больше не знал, где верх, где низ, куда он падал раньше, куда можно было вернуться – если можно было. Он сражался.  
Косы и меч равно разили тёмные тени – души демонов, понял Смерть. Даже расставшись с материальной жизнью, эти твари продолжали жаждать гибели Вергилия. Этот мальчик кому-то очень сильно помешал.  
"Я отправился сюда сам, – подумал Смерть, рассекая очередную злобную душу, – а его пытаются убить. Что если..." – он попытался сориентироваться в пространстве. Нет, верха и низа по-прежнему не существовало. Нападавших стало как будто меньше, и он на мгновение остановился спиной к Вергилию.  
– Ты знаешь, как вернуться?  
– А ты нет? – просипел демонёнок.  
– Мне не нужно, – ответил Смерть. – А тебе не нужно умирать.  
Разговор прервался: их снова атаковали. Для своего возраста Вергилий был просто отменным бойцом, Смерть даже подумал, что не отказался бы взглянуть на него в расцвете сил, но быстро оставил эту мысль. Чтобы оправдать Войну, ему нужно было перестать существовать.  
Но так же он знал, что если он сумеет отправить свалившегося к нему ребёнка обратно, его душе спокойнее будет продолжать падение к полному небытию.  
– Придумай что-нибудь, – сказал он, остановившись в следующий раз. – Твоё оружие – очень мощное.  
– Я знаю, – буркнул Вергилий. Он почему-то снова превратился в человека. Устал?..  
Смерть постарался дать ему возможность отдохнуть, но Вергилий ею не воспользовался.  
– Я открою портал, – сказал он во время следующей передышки. – Попробую. Я никогда так не делал.  
– Я не дам им пройти за тобой, – пообещал Смерть.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Вергилий.  
Продолжить беседу им не позволили: атакующие хлынули как будто со всех сторон разом. Их прикосновения причиняли Смерти только слабую боль, но Вергилий после каждого становился бледнее. В этом странном месте, без Жнеца, да и вообще без тела принять форму хаоса оказалось не так-то просто, но Смерть справился – и развеял души демонов, очистив пространство боя.  
– Спасибо, – едва слышно произнёс Вергилий сын Спарды. Он разрубил пространство перед собой крест-накрест, перед ним открылся странный, нестабильный портал с неровными краями.  
"Это опасно", – хотел предупредить Смерть, но мальчик уже решительно шагнул сквозь грань миров.  
– Иди к своему брату, – улыбнулся Смерть, косой срезая новые тёмные тени. – А вы идите сюда.  
Он решил, что падать ко дну Колодца в сопровождении взбешённых душ демонов значительно веселее, чем в одиночку, и намного лучше, чем в какой-нибудь по-настоящему приятной компании.  
Смерть был доволен.


End file.
